Nausées et ce qui s'ensuit
by Cach K
Summary: Magneto se lève un beau matin avec la nausée. C'est le genre de choses qui arrive à tout le monde, même aux Super-Vilains. Sauf que contrairement au reste du monde, ces vomissements matinaux annoncent beaucoup, beaucoup d'ennuis pour la Confrérie des Mauvais Mutants... /MPREG, anachronismes et immense n'importe quoi./
1. Panique à bord

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel. Les événements se basent sur ceux du film X-men : First Class

**Rating :** K+ (mais présences de vilains mots, situations spéciales, pouvant choquer, j'vais pas mettre T, quand même !)

**Spoil :** Tout le film XMFC. Donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu, allez le voir, au lieu de lire ces conneries.

******Note au sujet de l'histoire en elle-même :** Il s'agit d'une réponse stupide à un défi lancé, parce que _Charles is totally not the mother_. **  
**

Alors, faut surtout pas chercher la cohérence là-dedans. J'la publie uniquement parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire (et aussi parce que j'ai aucune envie de faire mes devoirs), mais c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Si vous voulez du bon MPREG, je vous oriente vers une fic anglophone nommée My name is Max, qui est d'un niveau beaucoup supérieur.

Pis comme mes chapitres sont tous petits, j'vais publier assez souvent.

Voilà :D

* * *

Lundi matin. 6h03, heure locale.

Un appartement minable de la périphérie de Chicago. Volets clos, chaleur suffocante et calme plat. Dans un lit au matelas affaissé, dort un homme grand, cheveux courts et châtains, pommettes marquées. Rien à signaler.

6h04. Heure du premier signe avant-coureur.

L'homme ouvre les paupières brusquement, le corps secoué par une force anormale et surpuissante, venant des tréfonds de son être. Son esprit embrumé est incapable de réagir ni de réfléchir, la charge est déléguée aux réflexes. L'homme bondit, rejette draps et oreillers, défonce la porte de la salle de bain mitoyenne, s'accroupit devant la cuvette des toilettes. Son estomac se tord une première fois et régurgite le repas de la veille sous la forme d'une bouillie verdâtre.

Sa tête est encore enfoncée dans les waters à vomir tripes et boyaux, lorsqu'une créature bleue et rousse apparaît à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Magneto ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est le mexicain d'hier qui ne passe pas ? interroge un garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes et à la peau halée.

- Sortez d'ici, immédiatement ! »

Magneto rugit, use de son pouvoir pour claquer puis verrouiller la porte, reprend ensuite son calme et sa respiration. Avant de vomir à nouveau.

Aucune raison que ce soit la faute des tapas.


	2. Stup' et enfants

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, seules les situations très gênantes dans lesquelles ils se retrouvent sont miennes.

Bonne lecture de ce nouveau bout d'histoire :D

* * *

Les nausées perdurèrent.

Au bout du dixième matin, lasse de se faire réveiller chaque jour par les vomissements de leur leader, toute la Confrérie signa une pétition pour forcer Magneto à se rendre chez un médecin dans les plus bref délais. Cédant face à la voix de la majorité, Erik, bougonnant, se retrouva donc, dès le lendemain, dans une chambre blanche et aseptisée de l'hôpital le plus proche. Grâce au ciel, Mystique avait prit pitié de lui et l'accompagnait sous les traits d'une jeune femme blonde délicieuse.

Ses doigts agrippant le couvre-lit, Erik était dévoré par le stress, imaginant déjà voir arriver un médecin tout en blouse et stéthoscope lui annoncer la mine désolée qu'il contractait un ulcère, un cancer de l'estomac ou encore un ver solitaire et qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois à vivre.

Adieu Confrérie ! Adieu rêve de domination de la Terre par les Mutants ! Adieu cape ! Adieu Magneto !

Ce n'était pas qu'Erik avait peur de la mort, non, c'est juste qu'il avait tellement plus important à faire que trépasser dans une flaque de vomi.

Mystique, voyant bien que son chef n'était pas au top de sa forme, lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, tentant d'avoir l'air rassurante. Elle s'apprêtait à lui conter quelques mensonges, lui assurer que ce n'était probablement qu'une vulgaire intoxication alimentaire ou une gastro, lorsque un médecin déboula dans la chambre, arrachant presque la porte de ses gonds. L'homme de sciences était visiblement furibard.

« Vous, apostropha violemment le docteur en fusillant Erik du regard, sachez que s'il y a bien une chose que je n'aime pas, c'est qu'on se paye ma tête. Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous consommez vous et vos amis hippies, je ne suis pas là pour lécher le cul des politiciens en leur balançant les noms de tout les drogués du coin.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Jouez pas au plus con avec moi. Allez immédiatement refaire vos analyses. Prenez ce bocal, les toilettes sont au bout du couloir.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? J'ai déjà fait les analyses urinaires, s'offusqua Erik, vexé d'être traité de la sorte.

- Eh bien vous allez les refaire et sans l'aide de mademoiselle cette fois-ci.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Oh, on ne me l'a fait pas à moi. Vous êtes pas le premier à se croire plus malin que tout le monde et à demander à sa copine de pisser à sa place pour s'éviter de se faire choper par la cellule anti-stup'.

- Premièrement, je ne me drogue pas et deuxièmement, je ne referais pas ces analyses. Je vous certifie que c'est bien moi qui est pissé dans ce foutu bocal.

- Ah vous voulez pas les refaire ? Tant pis pour vous, c'est vous qui allez continuer à vomir, pas moi après tout.

- Je vous assure qu'il s'agit de mon urine ! Bon sang, pourquoi ne me croyez vous donc pas ?

- Bon très bien, c'est votre urine. Dans ce cas, félicitations monsieur, vous êtes enceinte. »

Le médecin quitta alors la salle aussi brusquement qu'il y était entré.

Mystique resta la bouche entrouverte, incrédule.

Erik se contenta de partir en quête d'un tabouret et d'une corde.


	3. Alors ?

Ni les persos ni le contexte ne sont mien.

* * *

Lorsque le reste de la Confrérie interrogea Mystique sur les résultats donnés par l'hôpital ainsi qu'une éventuelle prescription, la jeune métamorphe fut bien incapable d'offrir une réponse convenable, aussi elle resta évasive, plongeant la fine équipe dans une grande perplexité. Emma Frost, de nature curieuse et n'ayant jamais rien promis à quiconque vis-à-vis d'une certaine notion de vie privée, alla chercher l'information elle-même, mais ce qu'elle découvrit dans la mémoire de Raven la laissa tant abasourdie qu'elle en oublia de rire.

« Et tu assures que c'était bien son bocal de...enfin tu m'as comprise.

- Oui, oui, en tout cas je n'avais rien à voir avec ça.

- Les médecins se sont peut-être trompés ou ont échangé les bocaux.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit, mais comme le médecin refusait après ça qu'on refasse de nouvelles analyses...

- Et pourquoi il n'irait pas dans une autre clinique ?

- Je lui ai proposé, mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre, ni même m'écouter.

- Ce qui est étrange c'est que ça l'ai tellement choqué qu'on puisse supposer qu'il soit...euh enceinte ?...qu'il refuse maintenant de sortir.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi ça me paraît suspect, souleva la Reine Blanche.

- Tu penses qu'il est vraiment euh...enceinte ?

- J'en sais rien, mais ça cache quelque chose. »

Toute la Confrérie acquiesça.


	4. Alerte rouge

Ni le contexte ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Seules les répliques de Riptide sont mon réel chef-d'œuvre.

Je suis assez étonnée de voir le nombre de vues qu'il y a sur cette histoire, j'm'attendais à en avoir à peine une dizaine. Ça me fait vachement plaisir en vérité. J'espère que ce ramassis de n'importe quoi plait aux quelques personnes qui la lisent.

* * *

Dans les semaines qui suivirent le rendez-vous médical de Magneto, les nausées matinales finirent par s'arrêter d'elles-même sans que le mutant n'ai besoin de refaire d'autres tests. Face à cette victoire, les membres de la Confrérie soupirèrent de soulagement. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir dormir décemment.

Leur répit fut cependant de courte durée et l'horreur remplaça la joie quand ils découvrirent avec effroi que Magneto prenait du poids. Au départ ce ne fut qu'une histoire de quelques kilos et d'un peu d'enrobement au-dessus des hanches et les mutants se contentèrent de râler lorsque leur chef finissait systématiquement les plats communs, voire leur assiette.

Bien sûr, l'idée invraisemblable que leur leader puisse cacher un foetus sous son ventre leur effleura l'esprit plus d'une fois, mais les mots « enceinte » et « Magneto » s'accordaient si mal qu'à chaque fois qu'ils les prononçaient dans une même phrase, ils s'esclaffaient sans retenue.

L'alarme fut véritablement donnée le jour où Erik, particulièrement en rogne sans qu'il n'y ai de raisons valables, envoya Azazel et Riptide lui dégoter un pot de glace aux spéculos ainsi qu'un paquet extra-large de Gummy-Bear, exigeant que les bonbons soient de la même marque que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de dévorer dans son enfance. Les deux anciens subalternes de Shaw durent se téléporter en urgence dans une dizaine de villes d'Allemagne avant de dénicher les fameux oursons en gélatine et de les rapporter à Magneto, qui entre-temps avait changé d'avis et souhaitait désormais un bol de céréales au chorizo.

La Confrérie convoqua une réunion d'urgence le soir-même.

« Bien, entama Emma, je pense que tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait que nous avons un énorme problème.

- Vous êtes certains que ce soit _ça_ ? questionna Mystique, c'est tout de même une hypothèse très peu plausible, voir impossible. Erik est un homme, rappelons-le.

- Il trempe ses chips goût barbecue dans la crème chantilly, intervint Angel.

- Il est allemand, rétorqua Raven, c'est dans sa culture de manger des trucs étranges.

- Sa culture lui demande uniquement d'avaler un plat entier de choucroute sans tout rejeter à la fin du repas, pas de se faire des omelettes au caramel et chocolat.

- Il a vraiment fait ça ?

- On a dû jeter la poêle, elle était irrécupérable.

- Il a pris du poids aussi, souligna Azazel. La dernière fois, quand je me suis téléporté par erreur dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il y prenait sa douche, j'ai bien vu l'arrondis de son ventre.

- Mais vous vous entendez ? s'exclama subitement Mystique, je suis la seule à me rendre compte à quel point vous délirez ? Okay il a pris du poids, okay ses goûts ont un peu évolué, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est enceinte ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible.

- Tu oublies les analyses du médecin.

- Ce type était un illuminé.

- Raven, coupa Emma l'air grave, ce ne sont pas des élucubrations, mais la triste réalité. Magneto est bel et bien enceinte et Dieu seul sait par quel miracle il y est parvenu. Comme je doutais moi aussi, j'ai pris possession de son esprit et l'ai amené à faire ces tests de grossesses que l'on trouve au super-marché.

- Tu connais aussi bien que moi la fiabilité de ces trucs. Une fois sur deux ils t'annoncent que tu attends des jumeaux.

- J'en ai acheté une douzaine. Tous positifs. »

L'affirmation de la télépathe jeta un froid sur l'assistance, clouant même le bec à Raven qui se devait bien désormais de voir que Mère Nature aimait les fantaisies.

« Mais comment a-t-il pu...?

- Va savoir, ce n'est pas notre plus grande préoccupation actuelle. Nous avons un très gros soucis.

- Magneto est enceinte, déclara Riptide la voix blanche.

- Des mois d'enfer, enchaîna Angel.

- Et un Magneto junior à l'arrivée, acheva Emma. Notre clavaire ne fait que débuter. »


	5. Les Hormones

« Angel. »

…

« Angel ! »

…

« ANGEL ! »

L'ancienne strip-teaseuse accourut dans le salon, où Magneto, avachi devant un documentaire sur l'Égypte Ancienne, avalait machinalement des pâtes crues préalablement trempées dans un pot de beurre de cacahuète. La jeune fille ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

« Ah, tu es là, réalisa avec un adorable sourire le chef de la Confrérie, tu as été rapide. Ce n'était pas la peine de te presser.

- C'est rien, répondit précautionneusement la mutante, méfiante devant l'inhabituelle gentillesse du maître du magnétisme. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Tu serais délicieuse si tu pouvais m'apporter une bière. J'y serais bien allé moi-même, mais j'ai le dos bloqué depuis ce matin, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. »

_Sans doute à cause du poids de ta bidoche et du gosse que tu te trimballes_, songea Angel irritée par l'aveuglement de son leader concernant sa grossesse plus que voyante maintenant.

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

- Merci beaucoup. Je suis fier de te compter dans mes rangs, asséna Erik avec un dernier sourire d'enfant de chœur. »

Débarquant dans la cuisine, Angel fut assailli par l'odeur d'une paella préparée d'une main experte par Riptide. La jeune fille ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de jeter un coup œil au plat, y cherchant quelques ingrédients incongrus, tout en ouvrant la porte du frigidaire.

« Ne paniques pas comme ça, je fais le repas de Magneto à part. Cette paella sera la meilleure que tu n'ai jamais goûtée.

- On verra ça ce soir, sourit Angel, un brin aguicheuse, alors qu'elle extrayait une cannette de bière du bac à légumes.

- Que te veut le Boss ?

- Une bière, répondit-elle en secouant la boisson dans les airs pour la montrer à son collègue avant de l'ouvrir et de vider son contenu dans l'évier de la cuisine.

- Il serait peut-être temps qu'il songe à arrêter l'alcool, maintenant qu'il attend un enfant.

- Je te laisse l'honneur d'aller lui dire, rétorqua Angel en versant du jus d'orange en remplacement dans le cylindre métallique.

- Oh la bière, ce n'est pas très grave, il peut en boire, souligna Emma Frost qui tournait distraitement les pages d'un magazine assise à la table de la cuisine, le soucis c'est la quantité, dix en une seule après-midi. J'ai dû effacer mon nom de sa mémoire pour ne plus avoir à me lever.

- De toute façon, avec ou sans bébé, Magneto boit trop, releva Riptide, bière la journée, vin au repas...

- Sa bouteille de Scotch le soir, compléta Angel, incroyable d'ailleurs qu'il n'est toujours pas remarqué qu'elle ne contenait plus que du thé glacé.

- C'est les hormones, conclut la blonde. »

Cette dernière phrase était, depuis quelques semaines, la sentence favorite de la télépathe qui l'associait à toutes les frasques de son chef.

« En attendant, j'en ai assez d'être la nounou d'un type en plein déni, déclara Angel avant de rejoindre le séjour, sa cannette de jus d'orange à la main. »

Elle fut cette fois-ci accueillie par un grognement mécontent, quelques insultes en allemand et un commentaire sur sa lenteur et son inutilité, ponctué d'une petite référence mesquine à son ancienne profession.

Les hormones. La faute aux hormones.


	6. Papa perdu

Malgré ses traits durs et impassibles, Magneto était incapable de retenir le flot de larmes qui sillonnait ses joues. De temps en temps, sa pomme d'Adam tressautait sous l'afflux d'émotion et des sanglots refoulés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde ?

- Une adaptation de Roméo et Juliette.

- C'est les hormones ? »

Emma acquiesça en silence.

« Et encore ça c'est de la pacotille, lança Riptide, vous auriez dû voir son état quand il a décidé de regarder _La Liste de Schindler_. »

La blonde télépathe gardait ses yeux d'un bleu pénétrant vissés sur la silhouette tremblotante d'Erik. Les pensées de l'allemand n'avaient plus aucun secret pour elle et elle savait notamment que malgré son déni apparent, Erik avait parfaitement compris sa situation et ce qu'elle engendrerait dans un peu moins de deux mois, si ses calculs étaient bons. L'unique cause de son mutisme et du peu d'efforts qu'il faisait pour lui et son bébé, n'était autre que son implacable fierté, pourtant bien mise à mal depuis que ses sautes d'humeur le faisaient pleurer à la moindre contrariété.

Malgré son ventre rond, ses envies de pisser continuelles et son émerveillement à chaque fois que le bébé donnait un coup contre son ventre - émerveillement qu'il cachait subtilement à ses subordonnés - Erik demeurait fier et arrogant.

Emma plissa des paupières avant de lâcher brusquement :

« Il faut qu'on trouve le père. »


	7. Jeu d'argent

Rien n'est à moi etc etc.  
J'hésite encore sur l'identité du papa numéro 2, je vous avouerai.  
Ah et attention, certains propos peuvent choquer.

* * *

« Je mettrais ma main au feu que c'est le Prof', entama la mutante ailée.

- Le télépathe ? Mais t'es malade ?

- Oh, ils étaient très proche de ce que je me souviens, pas vrai Mystique ?

- Ça, pour être proche, ils l'étaient.

- Je ne dis pas qu'ils n'ont pas couché ensemble, mais que je doute que ce soit le père. Pour être le père il faudrait que ce soit lui qui ai été...au-dessus, quoi. Dans le cas inverse, ce ne serait pas Magneto qui se serait retrouvé en cloque, mais lui. Et sincèrement tu vois ce bourgeois d'anglais, avec sa raie sur le côté et ses cardigans, _prendre_ Magneto.

- Oh mon dieu, soufflèrent les deux jeunes filles en se cachant les yeux de leur paume, pensant naïvement que ce simple geste effaceraient de leur esprit la terrible vision qui s'y était imposée.

- Mais si ce n'est pas lui, qui est-ce ? interrogea justement Azazel.

- Vous croyez que Magneto a un amant caché ?

- Ou peut-être un type d'un soir ?

- Un gigolo ?

- Une prostituée ? Impossible.

- Pourquoi impossible ? Ça paraît plus probable que l'éventualité où Magneto aurait laissé les rênes à son coincé d'Oxford pour une nuit.

- On arrête avec ça, protesta Raven.

- Nous pourrions parier, proposa le téléporteur.

- À quoi ça nous avancerai si on ne peut pas vérifier ?

- Emma pourrait confirmer pour nous.

- Je prend quarante pour cent du gagnant, conditionna la blonde.

- Chacun parie vingt-cinq dollar, comme ça le vainqueur empochera un chiffre rond.

- Vingt-cinq sur un coup d'un soir alors, commença Angel en posant les billets sur la table.

- Je mise sur un amant caché et inconnu de tous, annonça Riptide,

- Un prostitué, continua Azazel.

- Charles, termina Raven en jetant son argent sur le tas. »


	8. Pari réussi

Voilà, la suite, l'identité du père révélée, la fin d'un suspens haletant (ou pas quand on me connait et qu'on sait quelle est ma raison de vivre).

Bref, j'ai toujours rien à moi, etc... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les quatre mutants trépignaient plus qu'ils ne patientaient devant la chambre de leur leader. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes à peine qu'Emma s'y était introduite, profitant du sommeil de Magneto pour fouiller son subconscient sans danger, mais dès que de l'argent est en jeu, le temps nous apparaît subitement très lent.

Même si tous avaient défendu avec ardeur chacune de leur thèse, depuis que la Reine Blanche était entrée dans cette pièce, ils avaient peu à peu perdu toutes leurs certitudes. Même Raven se surprenait à prier pour que Charles ai une nuit décidé de s'imposer comme actif. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle réalisait que ce n'était absolument pas le genre de son frère, au grand damne de son porte-monnaie.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit et Emma s'évada de la chambre en catimini. Les quatre mutants chuchotèrent dans un accord parfait un « Alors ? » pressant. Dès qu'elle fut sûre que la poignée était bien verrouillée derrière elle, la télépathe retira quatre billets verts d'une enveloppe brune, elle fourra la liasse dans son décolleté avant de tendre le reste devant elle avec un immense sourire.

« Une petite visite de courtoisie s'impose, je présume, s'amusa la blonde une fois que le gagnant eut récupéré son dût. »

Raven contempla le morceau de kraft siégeant entre ses doigts.

Charles pouvait décidément se montrer très surprenant.


	9. Charles à la rescousse

« Alors ça, c'est de la baraque, siffla Azazel, impressionné par l'imposant manoir. »

Raven ne lui prêta aucune attention, trop habituée à ce genre de réaction lorsque des visiteurs découvraient Westchester. La métamorphe s'engagea donc sans un mot dans l'allée principale, suivie de près par Emma Frost. Un léger bruit leur indiqua que le démon rouge était reparti, se hâtant de retrouver son leader qui ne tarderait pas à avoir quelques soupçons s'il voyait la moitié de sa bande se volatiliser pour la journée. Officiellement, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient d'ailleurs à Washington où elles devaient martyriser quelques politiciens. Sans nul doute que Magneto leur piquerait la crise du siècle s'il apprenait qu'elles étaient parties quémander de l'aide à son ancien amant et père de son enfant, accessoirement. La faute aux hormones encore.

Sur le seuil du manoir, Charles les attendait, entouré des mutants qui lui étaient restés fidèles, un sourcil arqué sous l'incompréhension et la suspicion. Ah Charles et son amour des surprises. Raven ne comptait plus le nombre de cadeaux d'anniversaire qu'elle n'était parvenu à lui dissimuler jusqu'à la date prévue.

« Ne te donnes pas la peine de sonder nos esprits chéri, lui adressa Emma, tu ne vas pas tarder à connaître la raison de notre venue.

- Je vous en prie, exposez-là moi.

- En privé serait préférable.

- Je n'aime pas cacher des choses à mes élèves, mademoiselle Frost.

- Cette fois-ci, Charles crois-moi , personne ne souhaite être au courant, déclara Raven. »

Charles eu une moue perplexe, en plein débat intérieur certainement. Puis il manœuvra son fauteuil et leur fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Le télépathe installa ses hôtes dans un petit salon dont Raven avait peu de souvenirs, sinon qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le droit d'y entrer.

« Thé ?

- Non merci, nous serons brève, annonça Emma, nous avons besoin de ton aide. »

Charles les regarda tour à tour, ne croyant tout simplement pas à l'audace dont les jeunes femmes faisaient preuve. Certes, Raven était sa sœur, mais elle était tout de même partie sans se retourner à un moment effroyable de sa vie. S'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il était exacte que c'était lui-même qui lui en avait donné l'autorisation, mais elle aurait tout de même pu venir voir comment il allait, au moins une fois, ou était-ce trop demander ? Elle ne lui avait même pas envoyé une boîte de chocolats à Noël !

Quant à Emma Frost, il devait avouer que les blondes sulfureuses moulées dans des robes en latex blanc, ce n'était définitivement pas son type. Portant son thé à ses lèvres, il se rappela que, pour son malheur, son type actuel était d'avantage les grands mégalomanes en col roulé et aux passés torturés, avec une préférence pour les germaniques, surtout ceux qui savent faire mumuse avec le métal._ Hélas !_

« Qu'est-ce qu'Erik a encore fait ? soupira-t-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de son breuvage.

- Je crains que tu ne nous croiras jamais chéri.

- C'est si affreux que ça ?

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer, répondit Raven la mine affligée.

- Quoi ? Il a décidé que les membres de votre Confrérie n'aurait qu'un statut de bénévole pour ne pas avoir à vous payer ?

- C'est bien au-delà...

- Il prévoit d'attaquer un train ?

- Non.

- D'assassiner le président ?

- Pire.

- Il ne souhaite plus faire de distinction entre mutant et humain et veut éliminer tout le monde dans les deux camps ?

- Plus grave encore.

- Oh mon dieu ! - Charles reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table, le teint pâle et la voix tremblante – Il a l'arme nucléaire !

- Peut-être pas si grave, concéda Raven.

- Alors quoi ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour jouer aux devinettes, s'emporta vivement le télépathe.

- Il est enceinte, jeta brusquement Emma, rendant le Professeur subitement muet, qui se mit alors à les fixer tour à tour avec des yeux ronds.

- Iljeke...quoi ?

- Il est enceinte, répéta la Reine Blanche impassible.

- De toi, ajouta Raven, administrant le coup de grâce. »

Charles s'affala contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les doigts cramponnés aux accoudoirs. Il lança des regards désespérés aux deux jeunes femmes devant lui, sondant furtivement leur esprit, tentant d'y trouver de l'amusement ou n'importe quoi d'autre trahissant cette vaste blague. Mais il ne dénicha malheureusement que du sérieux, de la fatalité et de l'abattement.

« L'heure est grave.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire Professeur. »


	10. Le Retour des Hormones

Happy Tuesday /o/

Pis nouveau focus sur ce pauvre Erik. Bon par contre, c'est à prendre au second degré, mais vraiment. Je dis beaucoup de conneries, faut pas m'en vouloir.

* * *

Ce que cette chambre était moche. Le papier-peint était moche, le lit était moche, le plafond était moche, la disposition des meubles était moche et même la vue offerte par la fenêtre était hideuse ! Puis il s'arrêtait jamais de pleuvoir dans ce trou ? De la pluie et encore de la pluie. Oh un orage ! Pluie, pluie, pluie. Avec toute cette flotte qui tombait, Erik avait encore envie de pisser. Et les toilettes qui étaient loin, si loin... Ça attendra.

Il en avait marre de cette vie, marre de devoir tuer tous les humains pour permettre aux mutants d'être heureux, marre de porter des habits ridicules à cause de son statut de super-méchant, marre d'être tout seul dans son lit king size. Quelle existence misérable. S'il trouvait une corde, il se pendait, là tout de suite, en laissant bien sûr un mot à l'attention d'Emma pour qu'elle comprenne que vraiment sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens et qu'il était en droit de se pendre, et que non ce n'était pas la faute des hormones, bordel ! Sa grossesse ne le rendait nullement dépressif, pas du tout. Ce n'était pas à cause du fait qu'il soit enceinte qu'il refusait de sortir et qu'il passait son temps à pousser des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Rien à voir. Même si avoir un polichinelle dans le tiroir ne l'arrangeait vraiment pas. Déjà, il en avait tellement assez de toujours devoir faire la navette entre son lit et les toilettes qu'il envisageait sérieusement d'élire domicile dans les waters. Ensuite, il y avait les contractions qui le réveillaient la nuit, son dos qui hurlait de douleur à chaque fois qu'il esquissait un mouvement, l'angoisse qu'il avait de ne toujours pas savoir comment ce truc sortirait de son bide. Et puis, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait ses subalternes qui passaient leur temps à chuchoter derrière son dos, Emma qui avait dissimulé son casque anti-onde télépathique quelque part dans l'appartement et qui fouillait dès lors sa conscience sans vergogne, Angel qui l'empêchait de boire et qui voulait qu'il fasse de l'exercice, Riptide qui apprenait à tricoter d'immondes grenouillères, Azazel qui lisait des milliers de bouquins sur comment pratiquer une césarienne d'urgence et avec un minimum de moyens et enfin Raven qui lui cassait les pieds H24 pour savoir s'il s'était enfin décidé à nommer le squatteur. Eh bien non, il ne lui avait pas trouvé de nom ! Et il ne lui en donnerait jamais ! Il lui pourrissait suffisamment l'existence pour qu'il doive en plus..._oh !_

Une petite bosse apparut sur son ventre tandis que le bébé donnait de minuscules coups de pieds de toutes ses petites forces.

« Guten Morgen Liebling, chuchota Erik en caressant tendrement le pied qui pointait sous sa peau tendue. »

Sophie si c'est une fille, Oskar pour un garçon.


	11. La Vérité est dans l'annulaire

Rien en m'appartient etc, etc.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé avec ce chapitre mais la barre des 1000 mots a été dépassée. Anyway. Bonne lecture.

* * *

« La chambre d'Erik est au fond du couloir.

- À côté de la salle de bain, crut bon de préciser Riptide. »

Poli et bien élevé, Charles remercia les mutants de la Confrérie – surtout Azazel qui lui avait permis d'atteindre le quatrième étage de cet immeuble sans ascenseur avec un minimum d'effort. Le télépathe s'interrogea un instant sur l'éventualité que ce détail au sujet de l'ascenseur ai pu participer au choix décisif d'Erik pour l'acquisition de cet appartement. Il chassa cependant rapidement cette pensée, il n'était pas ici pour alimenter sa rancune envers son vieil ami. En son fort intérieur, une voix mesquine lui soufflait que l'allemand avait été suffisamment puni par cette grossesse surprise pour avoir à en rajouter une couche...

Bon okay, il s'autorisait à en rajouter une petite de couche.

Plus il approchait de la porte indiquée par les collègues de Magneto, plus Charles entendait comme une sorte de murmures, une lamentable litanie faîtes de « _corde, veut une corde...marre...marre...déteste tous...tous...sauf toi...envie de pisser...emmerde Angel et ses saletés de jus d'orange...déteste tous..._ ». Apparemment il était sur le bon chemin. Le télépathe toqua à la porte, attendant qu'on l'autorise à entrer.

« Vas-te faire foutre ailleurs, qui que tu sois ! »

Charles leva les yeux au ciel, son esprit scientifique notant involontairement que le Erik enceinte était encore plus désagréable que le Erik à la recherche de l'assassin de sa mère.

S'armant de courage, il poussa le battant de bois et roula à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il fut immédiatement agressé par l'odeur de renfermée et la moiteur qui en émanaient. Le nez froncé, il remarqua cependant une sorte de masse avachie sur le lit, qu'il peina à identifier comme étant le grand et fier Magneto.

« Il me semble t'avoir dit d'aller te faire foutre ailleurs, réitéra Erik en fixant toujours le plafond, ne prêtant aucune attention à son visiteur.

- Bonjour Erik. Je suis tout aussi ravi de te revoir. Tu as l'air en pleine forme dis-moi. »

L'allemand se redressa instantanément, détaillant quelques secondes le télépathe avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, une main sur son ventre gonflé, étouffant un cri.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire des gestes si brusques Erik, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? grogna son interlocuteur.

- On m'a averti de ta grossesse, alors je viens voir si tout va bien.

- Ce n'est pas le tien.

- Oh, vraiment ? »

Il y eu un silence durant lequel Charles conserva un léger sourire qu'Erik jugea détestable. Détestable car ce rictus était on ne peut plus clair sur les pensées du télépathe, qui se résumaient à peu près par « malgré le fait que tu prennes un grand plaisir à me déchirer mentalement le cerveau en deux avec une saloperie de pièce datant du Troisième Reich ou à me paralyser les deux jambes en faisant mumuse avec des balles, je sais que tu es incapable de me tromper. Ton pauvre et faible petit esprit torturé m'appartient. Et cet enfant est le mien. » Magneto se demanda si le pire dans tout ça n'était pas que le sourire avait raison.

Le maître incontesté du magnétisme rumina quelque chose qui ressemblait à une hybride entre « Scheiss » et « enfoiré ».

Voyant Erik s'assoir au bord du lit, non sans difficulté, Charles donna un coup de roue afin de se rapprocher de son ancien amant, désormais père de son enfant. La seule mention de ce groupe nominale manqua de lui arracher un rire.

« Arrêtes de glousser comme une fillette Charles.

- Excuses moi Erik mais la situation est vraiment...cocasse.

- De mon point de vue, elle ne l'est pas, grincha à nouveau le mutant avant de serrer les dents sous un nouvel assaut de Magneto Junior qui aimait rappeler sa présence.

- C'est le bébé ?

- Hm...

- Je peux...? »

Erik fixa le télépathe un court instant, le visage coincé entre un sentiment désemparé et l'humiliation profonde menant à une rage incontrôlable. Charles patienta, le temps que Magneto achève son débat intérieur.

« Vas-y, finit-il par grogner et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le côté légèrement nian nian et un peu masochiste de Charles trouva que ce côté renfrogné d'Erik était somme toute assez mignon. »

Délicatement, il posa sa paume sur le ventre qu'Erik venait de dénudé en partie, officiellement pour permettre à Charles de mieux sentir les mouvements du bébé, officieusement, on ne sait pas.

Le télépathe se concentra, tâchant de capter la moindre vibration, mais rien ne se produisit durant quelques secondes. Avec une pointe de déception, il s'apprêtait à retirer sa main quand Erik lui attrapa rudement le poignet, le forçant à ne pas faire un geste de plus.

« Attends, lui ordonna-t-il avant de se mettre à fixer le parquet, l'œil absent. »

Aux quelques brides de mots qu'il lui parvenait, Charles conclut qu'Erik parlait au bébé. Pas toujours très aimablement d'ailleurs.

Soudain, le miracle attendu se produisit. Charles sentit sous ses doigts un pied frappant la paroi de son cocon.

« Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux, c'est merveilleux. Tout bonnement merveilleux.

- Un rien t'émerveille Charles. »

Le télépathe ne releva pas le sarcasme, trop absorbé par sa progéniture qui tapait juste sous sa main.

« Quel âge a-t-il ? questionna subitement Charles.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as oublié cette nuit ? s'indigna Erik à la simple évocation de ce souvenir à l'origine de toutes ses misères, la _fameuse_ nuit de sa conception, précisa-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas oublié. Comment le pourrais-je, sourit-il, rêveur, se prenant aussitôt un regard foudroyant de la part de son amant.

- Et bien calcule, s'emporta l'allemand en rabaissant furieusement son pull sur son ventre, stoppant nette la séquence émotion, Les maths c'est ton truc non ? Ça fait huit mois. »

Charles parut perplexe quelques instants.

« Erik...ça ne fait pas huit mois...

- Bien sûr que si.

- Non je t'assure, ça ne fait pas huit mois.

- Si. Octobre, novembre, décembre, commença Erik en levant un doigt à chaque mois évoqué, janvier, février, mars, avril, mai, ju... »

Le mutant se tut brusquement, fixant horrifié l'annulaire de sa main gauche.

« Gott im Himmel, murmura-t-il en levant ses yeux dans ceux de Charles. »

Dès qu'il vit l'expression imprimée sur le visage d'Erik, le Professeur jura.


	12. Où y'a urgence

Rien ne m'appartient (sauf le médecin aha).

On s'approche de la fin les amis, bientôt toutes ses conneries s'arrêteront /o/

Pis réponse rapide à la review anonyme de **RedFeather** : Yeah merci. J'espérai bien que ce Charles surprendrait. Contente que le long chapitre t'ai plu, c'était pas prévu, mais dès qu'il y a du Cherik, je peux pas m'empêcher, je dépasse mon cota... x)

Bonne lecture /o/

* * *

Ce fut une véritable arrivée en fanfare et le personnel hospitalier n'allait pas s'en remettre de sitôt.

Déjà, bien que fort pratique, le déplacement en _Azazel Transport Eclair(c)_ passait pour tout sauf pour inaperçu. Une infirmière hurla un cri d'une terrible surprise en voyant apparaître dans un nuage de fumée carmine un démon aux cheveux gominés, une créature aussi exquise qu'un tigre – quoique qu'un peu plus bleue – un homme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux – _enceinte_ bon sang ! - et un britannique en fauteuil roulant qui tentait malgré les râles de douleurs de l'un de ses acolytes ainsi que la panique provoquée par leur apparition de garder la tête froide.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce gentleman qui s'approcha de la pauvre infirmière avec un délicieux sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, je sais que nous n'avons pas pris rendez-vous, mais il faut nous excuser, nous avons quelques circonstances atténuan -

- Charles, ça suffit, toi et ta diplomatie ! Trouves-moi un médecin ! ordonna l'homme-mère, avant de s'accroupir sur le carrelage de l'hôpital, une main cramponnée à son ventre.

- Comme vous le voyez, c'est une situation délicate, il nous faudrait un médecin de toute urgence, mon ami est en train de mettre au monde son premier enfant. Je pense que la césarienne est ce qui serait le plus adaptée en pareil cas, mais je préfère m'en remettre à vous qui vous y connaissez mieux. »

La pauvre demoiselle resta un instant abasourdie, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, fixant tour à tour chacun de ces phénomènes qui venaient de débarquer en plein milieu du couloir, tout en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à ses dossiers, comme s'ils allaient pouvoir la protéger de cet épique bordel.

« Euh...je...pas...moi..non, parvint-elle à bégayer.

- Plaît-il ? s'enquit le télépathe, d'une politesse à toute épreuve.

- Dégages cette idiote Charles, gueula Erik, qui souffrait bien trop pour s'inquiéter des convenances, Aaaaaah! Je vais mourir ! MOURIR Charles, tu m'entends !

- Pourriez-vous nous orienter vers quelqu'un de compétent ?

- Euh...je... »

L'aide-soignante reprenait ses monosyllabes et Charles était prêt à s'adresser ailleurs quand un immense gaillard en blouse blanche écarta la pauvre créature et se planta face au professeur. Sur sa veste brillait les mots de « Médecin-Chirurgien ».

« Messieurs, je me dois de vous demander de quitter notre établissement.

- Je vous en prie, mon ami n'est pas en état de faire un autre voyage, il est à deux doigts d'accoucher...

- Nous n'avons ici ni de temps à perdre ni les moyens de gérer une crise engendrée par des aberrations de la nature.

- J'vous en foutrai des aberrations, jura Erik tout en se tordant de douleur et en cherchant à envoyer un brancard dans la gueule de ce con suprême.

- Erik, ne compliques pas les choses. Monsieur, je sais qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'exceptionnel, mais le serment d'Hippocrate ne vous oblige-t-il pas à...

- Je connais mon métier et si je ne peux refuser des soins à un hommes rien ne me force à traiter avec des gens comme vous.

- D'un point de vue purement génétique, je me dois de vous rectifier. La mutation est...

- Charles, lâches le cours de génétique ! Pour l'amour du ciel !

- Cher confrère... »

Une voix interrompit brusquement la cacophonie générale tandis qu'un autre homme de sciences s'invitait dans la scène. Mystique reconnut immédiatement le médecin des analyses, celui qui était persuadé que Magneto se droguait.

« Cher confrère, reprit-il, laissez cette histoire et retournez à vos patients, je m'occupe d'eux. Infirmière, apportez un brancard et aidez cet homme à s'installer. Nous avons assez perdu de temps. »

La jeune infirmière hocha vivement la tête, appela les brancardiers tandis que le premier médecin quittait le couloir en bougonnant.

Avec cette rapidité propre aux situations urgences, Erik fut allongé sur un lit et emmener dans un bloc opératoire tandis que ses accompagnateurs étaient invités à patienter en salle d'attente.

Alors que l'homme de sciences passait un examen éclair au grand Magneto, il ne put s'empêcher de déclarer dans un rire :

« Alors ces analyses étaient bien les vôtres. Eh bien mon salaud, va falloir m'expliquer comment vous en êtes arrivé là. »

Erik grogna pour la forme.


	13. Lovely Baby

Désolé pour le retard adorable lecteur ! M'enfin, voici la suite, presque la fin. J'espère que vous apprécierez.  
Puis merci RedFeather pour la review encore, je suis très contente que ce passage bordélique t'ai fait rire :D

* * *

« Famille de Erik Lehnsherr ? »

Mystique se releva instantanément, Charles, bien évidement, ne put que se redresser dans son fauteuil. En chacun d'eux sommeillait une légère couche de panique et d'anxiété. Ils avaient peur pour Erik. Le médecin qui vint les accueillir, un dossier ouvert entre les mains, était le même que celui qui avait disparu avec le Maître du Magnétisme quelques longues heures plus tôt. Si Charles voyait en ce fait une bonne augure, Raven, qui avait déjà eu affaire à cet illuminé demeurait plus réservée.

« Alors ? s'empressa de questionner la métamorphore.

- Alors, tout s'est déroulé à merveille, enfin, si on tient en compte le fait que le patient était un homme doté d'un utérus, ce qui est quelque peu...original. »

Le médecin les invita à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre où le très récent papa se remettait doucement de toute cette agitation. Durant tout le trajet à travers divers corridors, le docteur ne cessa d'user d'esprit au sujet de ce caprice incongru de la nature et mentionna même son envie d'écrire une thèse à ce sujet mais il avait besoin de l'autorisation du père et il craignait que celui ne lui brise le cou s'il lui demandait. Apparemment, Erik et son nouveau médecin référant avaient appris à très bien se connaître durant le court laps de temps précédent l'accouchement. Erik a toujours réussi à se faire des amis avec une rapidité étonnante.

Enfin, le trio s'arrêta devant une chambre. La main déjà sur la poignée, le médecin se retourna vers ses accompagnateurs.

« L'opération a quelque peu fatigué monsieur Lehnsherr, comme on peut s'en douter. Pour éviter de l'accabler encore plus, il serait préférable que vous y alliez un à la fois. Peut-être que la mère de l'enfant peut passer en première, suggéra-t-il en fixant Raven. »

Les Xavier hochèrent la tête de concert, Raven se recula, cédant la place à Charles qui roula tranquillement jusqu'à la chambre sous le regard médusé du médecin. C'était officiel, il ne cherchait plus à trouver quoique ce soit de rationnel chez ces phénomènes.

Le télépathe pénétra dans la pièce en silence, s'attendant à trouver un Erik anéanti, allongé sur son lit et pour ponctuer le tout, les yeux cernés de grands cercles violets. Il dut s'avouer un peu déçu quand il découvrit qu'à l'inverse de la scène qu'il avait imaginé, Magneto avait préféré les pompes à la sieste.

« Erik, mais...qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Tu sais combien de kilos m'a valu ce gosse, Charles ? Douze ! Douze kilos ! Tu te rends compte ? Alors qu'il ne pèse que trois kilos maintenant...

- Mais tu n'es pas en état de...je n'ai rien dit, tu es en pleine forme, reposes ce lit. »

Charles soupira. Décidément son cher et tendre épou...ami avait toujours ce mauvais caractère. Il avait espéré que la naissance de leur enfant le rendrait plus raisonnable...D'ailleurs, ne manquait-il pas quelque chose ?

« Erik, interpela le Professeur d'une voix blanche, où est le bébé ?

- Une des puéricultrices est allée la changer. Elle en est tombée folle amoureuse. Elle m'a promis de lui trouver une grenouillère rouge. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

En effet, Erik se relevait à peine de sa série d'exercice, que la porte s'ouvrait en grand sur une jeune femme portant entre ses bras un petit paquet carmin.

« Voiiiiiilà ! claironna la femme, Monsieur Lehnsherr, votre demoiselle est apprêtée. »

Elle rendit son enfant à son père, soupira une dernière fois face aux grands yeux bleus du bébé et sortit aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée.

Erik murmura quelques mots d'allemand à la petite dans ses bras, avant de s'avancer vers Charles et de le présenter à leur fille sous le nom de « Vati nummer zwei. ». Dès que le nourrisson fut correctement calé contre son coude, Charles se mit à pleurer, en s'exclamant en boucle - « merveilleux, formidable, admirable, ravissante, superbe, fabuleuse » - et en s'émerveillant sur chaque détail du bébé, de _son_ bébé. Sa joie de papa était tellement grande qu'Erik n'eut même pas le cœur de le charrier.

Quant au nouveau-né, il était tellement étonné de voir ce visage larmoyant penché au-dessus de lui qu'il oublia de pleurer.


	14. Où tout se termine et tout commence

Pardon mille fois pour le retard. Voilà la suite et aussi le dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture, bonne journée, ayez une sublime existence.

PS : petite précision au sujet du bébé. Je sais que dans les comics Scarlet Witch ou Sorcière Rouge n'est pas la fille de Charles, mais je la trouvais badass et pis elle passait mieux qu'Onslaught pour cette histoire (qui lui est vraiment le fils de Charles et Erik, mais je lui consacrerais une autre histoire à Onslaught). Donc, je vous prie de me pardonner cette inexactitude, ainsi que toutes les autres. Merci

* * *

Il était bien tard lorsque Azazel est Mystique revinrent au QG de la Confrérie des Mauvais Mutants, laissant les deux nouveaux papas à la clinique où ils faisaient plus ample connaissance avec leur petite fille. Ils se téléportèrent directement dans le salon, où Angel, Riptide et Emma – chargés de garder l'appartement intacte durant l'absence de leur leader – regardaient une émission de ménagère avec rires enregistrés. Mystique, éreintée par sa longue, trop longue journée, s'écroula dans le sofa, aux côtés d'Angel.

« Alors, questionna la mutante ailée, fille ou garçon ?

- Fille.

- Dix dollars, Janos.

- Mierda.

- Et Magneto a fini par lui trouver un nom ?

- Wanda.

- Ça veut dire oui ou ça veut dire non ?

- Non, c'est son nom. Il a appelé sa fille Wanda.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Ah.

- ...

- Wanda va vivre avec quel papa ?

- Erik refuse qu'elle mette les pieds à Westchester. Il dit que l'air est malsain et que l'environnement n'est pas adapté à son développement.

- Mais Westchester, c'est bien une école, en pleine nature ?

- C'est ce que Charles a souligné, mais Magneto avait parlé.

- Mais, on va avoir le _niño _tout le temps, tout le temps ?

- Charles a négocié, après un très long débat, un week-end sur deux, la semaine de noël, Thanksgiving, Pacques et trois semaines en été.

- Mais sinon, tout le temps ici ?

- Tout le temps.

- Même quand elle fera ses dents ?

- Oui, même.

- Vous connaissez pas un autre organisme de Mauvais Mutants qui recruteraient, par hasard ? »

**FIN**.


End file.
